Outlast a Soilders tale
by saperasdisawesome
Summary: Kyle and his team are sent to investigate an occurrence at mount massive asylum, but when they get there they can't what they find but after they encounter the patients and the Walrider most of his team is killed off except for him and franks so now they must try to escape the asylum while trying to maintain their sanity. The story won't follow up on the game events Completely
1. Arrival

Chapter 1 Arrival 3rd person pov

Kyle was excited for his first mission. Him and his team were sent to investigate the asylum after getting an emergency call. Their orders were to investigate because they lost contact after the call was sent. But from the way the guy was panicking it must have been bad. "Okay team" the captain said. "Our orders are to investigate and terminate the patients if deemed necessary" the captain said. "We're coming up on the asylum get ready team". When they arrived the gates were closed so Kyle had to get out and open them. "Okay team, we're here" The captain said. They noticed that the parking lot was abandoned and there was no one in sight the power in the asylum was still on but Kyle knew something was wrong. "Something's wrong here Kyle Said to another soldier "yeah I agree" he said. "Kyle and Frank Go get those doors open" the captain said "yes sir Kyle and Franks said. They started banging on the doors, but when they got them open what he saw surprised and shocked Kyle


	2. The Asylum

The asylum 1st person.

What I saw after we opened those doors would forever haunt my mind, there was a bunch of mutilated corpses. The scene was gruesome some of the corpses had their heads ripped and some of them were even ripped in half "what happened" I said to the captain, "I don't know" He said "but it was not good" He said. The other members of my team were looking around and some of them seemed disgusted. I couldn't blame them. When I saw someone that had his organs ripped out I almost puked which would've been gross because I was wearing a helmet. "This is not good" Franks said. "Yeah, I agree" I said. "Captain, what do we do" I said. "Okay, here's what we do we split up into 2 teams You 6 go see if you can find any survivors while we go see if we can get the cameras back online". "Yes Sir" They said. "Okay let's head to the security room" The captain said. We headed to the security room, encountering more dead bodies on the way. What bothers me is that most of these guys were armed and yet they still got slaughtered. "Okay, now I am getting a little nervous" I said. When we got to the security room there was a headless corpse sitting in the chair. "Wait, where did their heads go, " I said. " I don't know" Said Franks. " Kyle see if you can get the cameras back online" the Captain said. "Yes sir, I said". I sat down and started to work with the cameras. I eventually managed to get them back online but it took like 10 minutes "I got them online sir" I said. "Okay playback the footage to around the time we got the call" He said. After the footage reminded I pressed Play and witnessed something really horrible. I saw the entire staff get slaughtered by the patients that somehow got out of their cells. The staff and security guards never stood a chance against them. The staff was wiped out in a matter of hours, then I Started to turn to other cameras but saw nothing but a bunch of corpses. I stopped when I saw a big fat guy rip a guy's head off. I then saw something black attack one of the cameras. "WOAH WHAT WAS THAT THING" I yelled. Before I had a change I heard some gunfire and screaming, "We need help come quickly ah" I heard that over the radio and I knew they were in Trouble "let's get over there" The Captain said. We went rushing over there, but when we got there we only found 2 survivors "what happened" the captain said. "We were ambushed" The soldier said "they killed 4 of my team, but we drove them off". "What do we do now, " I said. Let's Go investigate the underground lab" The captain said. "I hope we don't find anything horrible down there, " I said to Frank "yeah me too" he replied. When we got out of the elevator we were meet with a horrible sight.


	3. The Walrider

The Walrider Frank's pov

When we got out of that elevator we were met with a horrible sight. The entire underground lab was massacred no survivors in sight. We were all scared, "what happened here, " I said to Kyle "I don't know, " he replied. "Let's look around" The captain said. We started to head into the lab noticing all the corpses and a lot of them were missing their heads. "Orders" I said to the captain "look around and see if there's anybody still alive" He said. We started to head deeper into the lab until we came into the room that had a weird glowing thing in the middle. "What is that thing, " I said to Kyle "I don't know" He said. "Split up and search the rooms" the captain said. Me and Kyle went to search some of the rooms but found no survivors only dead bodies and intestines. I decided to put my gun down for a little and read some of the files I found. The files that I read mostly talked about patient experiments and something called project walrider. I didn't know what project walrider was but I wasn't going to try to find out. Frankly, I was disgusted with what Markoff was doing here, but I wasn't going to try to do anything because it would end badly for me. After a while we regrouped and still hadn't found anything. I decided to check the cells to see if anybody was still alive but no luck. The cells were either empty or had dead people in them. "What could have done this, " I said to myself. In one room I found a smashed laptop which was weird, but I didn't say anything about it. Me and Kyle decided to talk for a little "How much longer are we going to take" I said to Kyle "I don't know Franks He said to me "But I hope we get out of here soon this place gives me the creeps" He said "Yeah me too" I replied. Me and Kyle decided to split from our team and go see if this place has security cameras too. We looked around but we didn't find any security cameras which made things harder. "Now what do we do" Kyle Said "I don't know" I replied. After 10 minutes we decided to regroup with our team. We headed back to the entrance of the lab. On our way there we heard a shriek "What was that" I said to Kyle " I don't know Frank" He replied. When we got near the entrance, we saw our team shooting at something and they were apparently losing. We tried to open the decontamination doors to get to them, but they were locked. One by one we watch our team get dragged away and slaughtered. Some of them tried to escape, but they were dragged away by some unseen entity. WHAT HAPPENING" I screamed "I DON'T KNOW" said Kyle. In a matter of minutes our entire team was dead. When the entity left, we finally got the doors open "now what" I said to Kyle "We get out and call for reinforcements" said Kyle. We went back to the elevator and went back up to the main floor. When we got out we tried to open the doors, but they were locked " Now what, " I said "We need to find a way to open them before that thing finds us" said Kyle. But then we heard something.


	4. Calling for Help

Chapter 4 Calling for Help Kyle Pov

But then we head something. We went to go see what it was and we found some guy with a cross on his outfit leaning looking down at some guy. It appeared the guy had a camera and the priest guy had it looking at it. We decided not to attack him because we were trying not to draw attention to ourselves. We waited for him to leave and then we went over to him. We looked at him "Check his pulse, " I said. Franks checked his pulse". "He's still alive, " said Franks. I then noticed he had a camcorder. I decided to pick it up and look at it. "He has evidence against markup in this thing, " I said. "What do we do with it" Franks said. "Let's just leave it with him. "Why, " said Franks. "We don't want him to think there's any people left here. "Now let's make it look like we were never here". I then put the camcorder back. We watched him for a while, then I noticed he was waking up "quick hide" I said. We hide and he woke up. He looked around then he gets up and picked up his camcorder. Then he starts walking to the security room "he must be trying to open the doors" I thought. We watch him go into the security room then the lights went out someone must have cut the we saw a big fat guy coming and we hid. We watched him break down the door with frightened me. We watch him go around the room, but he didn't find the guy because he hid in a locker. He eventually left and the guy got out of the locker and went to get the power back on. "What do we do now" Franks said "We wait" I said. After a while the guy got the power back on and when he tried to open the door the priest guy grabbed him. After he left with him we went into the security room."I will try to get the doors open" I said. I sat down in the chair and rebooted the security system.I then opened the door. "Let's go call for reinforcements" I said. We went outside and used our vehicle radios. "This is Kyle to command anyone read" I said "We read you Kyle, what's the status of the asylum" "Bad" I said. "What do you mean" The guy on the radio said. "Well, my team got killed except for the Franks" I said "Can you send reinforcements" I said. "Ok, well sends reinforcements" "how long will it take" I said. "A few hours" He replied. "Wait one other thing we saw a journalist in there what do we do about hi" I said. "Terminate him" He replied. "Will do Kyle out". I then hung up the radio. "Well, " I said to franks he said we have to hunt down and terminate that journalist. "Great, now we have to go back in there" Said Franks" "Well the faster we kill him the faster we can leave" Said Kyle. "Well, let's get back in there, " I said. We went back into the Asylum. "Well, let's go find that Journalist" I said.


	5. Hunting Miles

Hunting Miles Frank POV

We went back into the Asylum to hunt the journalist. "Let's check the cameras to see where they had taken him" I said. We went to the security room, " I said to Kyle. We went to the security room and Kyle sat down and began looking through the cameras. "Keep lookout" Kyle said to me "Okay Kyle" I replied. I stood outside the door and kept a lookout for any hostile patients. If I saw any I was supposed to shoot them. It was a good thing we found suppressors in the truck otherwise it would've gotten noisy. After a while Kyle had finally found him "Looks like he is somewhere in the courtyard and it looks like he's missing 2 of his fingers. "Well, let's go get him" Kyle said. We went to look for an entrance into the courtyard and found one after a few minutes. While we were heading there we saw a couple of patients and had to put bullets in their heads. When we got to the courtyard we saw him go into another building and we followed him. We had to make sure he didn't see us so we had to hide a couple times. When we got close to him I said "Put your hands up". He turned around and put his hands up. He looked shocked "I thought the entire team got killed" He said. "Well, you were wrong" Kyle said. "We have orders to terminate you, " I said. I was about to pull when I Heard a voice "Little Pigs" it said. We turned around and saw the big fat guy who pulled that guy's head off. The journalist ran away while Me and Kyle shot at him it didn't really do anything so we ran away too. We eventually got away from him, but it involved climbing in a Vent. When we got out of the vent we were in some prison area. "Now what, " I said to Kyle. "We track down the journalist and terminate him". Well' let's get back to it, I Said to Kyle. We went to hunt down the journalist we got back into the main building and we saw him turn on the sprinklers in order to put out a fire that was blocking his way. We saw him get into a struggle with a guy but the guy ran off. We continued to pursue him but we eventually lost him. "Great now what do we do" I said. "Let's head back outside and wait for our reinforcements" I said. We started to go back outside and along that way we saw this area with patients on beds. All of them were dead. We eventually found an elevator but there was a body stuck in it so we had to pull it out. "Who could've done this. "I don't know" said Kyle. "let's head back to the truck I've seen as much as I want to see for a lifetime. We got the elevator back up and running and we took it to the administration block. It took a while but we got back to the truck. We looked at the time and saw that our reinforcements would arrive in 35 minutes so we waited until then. We waited for like 15 minutes and then we saw a fire in the distance. I used a pair of binoculars and saw that a church was on fire. "I didn't even know this place had a church" I said "well I guess it does" Said kyle. Let's search the truck for anything useful. We searched the truck and found more ammo and a 2 flashlights and a pistol which I Kept. After more minutes we saw that our reinforcements were arriving.


End file.
